Spirit of the Forsaken (Riven x Yasuo)
by YordleBro
Summary: Both were left, not able to return to the place they once called home. But maybe, in each other, they can find hope. Rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I noticed a lot of hate about the idea of a Riven x Yasuo pairing . . . Since I really REALLY like Riven (partially due to her being the first champion I ever played) and also because I felt like there was a lot of potential for a pairing like this (all we have to do is look at follow the wind for proof of that) so I decided to try my hand at a story. Sadly for those of you who want a quick story, thats not going to happen. But keep with me guys. I promise this will not be a dead story.**

"Congratulations Riven" Boram Darkwill said as he shook her hand.

"Also we got a present for you since you managed to achieve the title of first female poster child. Hope you like it." He said as he guided the platinum haired woman to a room.

Riven was currently in one of the mansions owned by command after a celebratory ceremony for her having achieved her rank of poster child. She smiled as she remembered all the people, mainly comrades from her regiment that she had grown up with. Like LITERALLY grew up with. Then there had been many nobles and political parties. Even a few of the Du Contue family showed up, most notably was the hot-headed red haired assassin Katarina.

"Here we are Riven." Boram said as he ushered her through a door. Riven smiled to herself, Even Noxus great grand general respected her. Then she gasped and brought her hand up to cover her mouth when she saw the "present" Darkwill had mentioned.

It was probably the largest weapon Riven had ever seen. It was a black obsidian blade with green runes that seemed to pulse with energy.

Riven covered her open mouth as she nearly cried from happiness. Luckily she held the tears in, it would be an embarrassment to emotionally break down in front of a general. Darkwill smiled to himself as he saw her reaction. "You like it?" He asked questioningly, already knowing the answer. All Riven could do was nod her head. He gently pushed her forward. Its your now.

"It's enchanted so it mirrors you. The stronger you are, the stronger it is."

Riven finally seemed to come out of her trance as she slowly bent to pick it up. The second her hand touched the blade she gasped in shock as she felt an unfamiliar tingling that started in her arm and went through her entire body. It was the last thing she felt before everything went black.

When Riven awoke she had almost no idea who she was. For some reason even though she knew she should be worried about what had just happened or happy that she had achieved her rank, all she felt was a serene calmness. It felt almost as if she were drowning yet didn't have a care in the world.

She wasn't sure whether or not to like it.

She looked up and realized she was laying on the ground in the room where Darkwill had given her his present. The man in question was currently squatting next to her with a slightly worried expression on his face.

Riven groaned as she attempted to stand up before asking him, "What happened?"

Darkwill seemed to sigh in relief and tried to explain, "the sword, its not just any sword. Right now Riven, that sword is YOU. It will reflect any emotion, feeling, thought or anything you could imagine about yourself. What just happened was that it was binding itself to you."

He seemed to get very serious for a second as he gripped her shoulder and looked her directly in the eye.

"Riven, As long as your spirit is strong and you do not doubt yourself, that sword will never break. And not only that, but it will grow stronger. The more you believe in yourself and whatever cause you may have the stronger and more durable it will be. Riven, that is quite literally you now."

Riven knew she probably should've gasped in surprise or been shocked by this information, but the calm feeling still persisted. It was almost as if she had no emotion at all.

She was really getting nervous about this now.

Suddenly she felt a slight vibration in her hand from her sword. Looking down she examined it more closely, it was pretty much an oversized piece of obsidian with green Noxian runes. For some reason even though it was probably bigger than her it felt . . . light. Suddenly she noticed the green runes lightly shimmering and it oddly calmed her.

Riven was headless to what Darkwill was saying in that moment, lost looking at her sword, lost looking at herself.

After a few moments she realized Boram Darkwill himself was waiting for an answer from her. Blushing slightly she looked up at the heavy set man. "sorry, what was that?"

He simply chuckled and told her, "go back to the barracks, enjoy the weekend. You deserve it. Have some fun with your comrades, Noxus won't be this peaceful for too long. Riven saluted automatically giving the small creed she had learned in her many years at the military. "forever strong." and went back to be with her comrades, smiling, something she questioned she had ever done before.

_OK hopefully you guys liked this first chapter, if you did, follow, review all that good stuff. Just a note, the next few chaoters will be alternating focus between Riven and Yasuo and will have several timeskips until I get close to present day. For those who are wondering when this is, this is shortly before the Ionian-Noxus war in which the institute was created. Except now it wasnt created . . . but Ionia still has the land back according to Riot. So who knows what the heck their doing but anyway this story will go on as if the institute was created. Until next time, This yordle OUT!_

_-YordleBro_


	2. Chapter 2

**OK guys getting this next chapter out. Hopefully if nothing comes up I should be able to get this and maybe the next couple chapters out regularly within the next few weeks, but I'm not sure what might come up. This includes but is not limited to, school, homework, being lazy, playing league excessively, etc. So let's hope I don't get too distracted :P**

**Anyway my current schedule is going to be this then another chapter or two on **_**forward unto summoners rift **_**and then another chapter or two for this. Anyway enough of me ranting lets get to the actual story!**

_Yasuo POV_

Yasuo woke slowly. He was tired after that party he had last night, then there was that one chick that wanted some of him. He was only too kind to comply to the (obviously drunk) teen. Now here he was, waking up in his bed with the blonde chick and a slight hangover and somewhat sore hips.

He groaned as he slowly climbed out of bed uncaringly stepping over the slowly awakening women as he got out of bed. He got dressed and prepared himself some eggs for breakfast before heading out to train. Not like he really NEEDED to train, he was already extremely strong and had complete mastery over the wind technique in comparison to anyone else in the village, even the elders could hardly fathom his skill with his awesome techniques.

Eh, He could always get stronger Yasuo thought to himself.

Suddenly his bro, Yone stopped him just as he was about to head up the mountain for a walk. He frowned slightly at the somewhat disgusted look Yone was doing well to hide, but you can't hide everything from twin siblings. Well not _easily _at least.

"you had another drinking party didnt you?" Yone suddenly asked startling Yasuo from his train of thought. "Sheesh, what's his problem" Yasuo thought to himself. Before calmly replying that he had.

"You do realize what you missed to get drunk right?" His brother questioned.

"what, the festival of fire?" Yasuo responded. Yone seemed to get slightly annoyed and responded angrily, "Yes, the festival of fire! Does that have no importance to you?"

Yasuo shrugged before responding in his natural carefree (and slightly cocky attitude) "yeah, so? It comes around every year. Its not the big of a deal." he shrugged and pushed past his brother.

Yone just sighed and turned away. "someday that attitude is going to get to him." he thought to himself as he went to the mastery to train.

_OK I know this is a short chapter, I just wanted to get it out and I didn't really have any super detailed plan for Yasuo's side in his earlier years and I just wanted to get to the point where I can have a little better material for him. Hopefully you guys enjoyed this even though it was a little shorter than usual and I will see you soon. Hopefully. Probably. IDK. Anyway, This Yordle OUT!_

_PS: Next chapter I am trying to do both Riven and Yasuo POV_

_-YordleBruh_


	3. Chapter 3

**OK Guys, since last chapter was so short, I'm going to attempt to do both Riven and Yasuo's POV in this chapter so hopefully you guys like it! This is timeskipped for Riven to the war for Ionia, Still just the beginning, not very far into it so this wont be a mentioned battle by lore standpoints. For Yasuo this is pretty much the same time period, he is just helping people from an outer village that was sacked. So lets see how he reacts to charity duty. Anyway, here we go.**

_Yasuo POV,_

Yasuo sighed as he handed out yet another blanket to all the cowards who had run from those stupid Noxians. "Why am I even here, he thought to himself, I could be doing anything more useful right now, like actually fighting those lousy scumbags, anything would be better than this."

"Hey could you go help the cooks with giving those dudes their soup?" One of his superior scumbags asked him. Yasuo sighed lightly as he went over to help more spineless cowards. This time with food.

He really just wanted to kill some Noxians.

_Riven POV_

Her limbs ached as she leapt from the treeline with her countrymen and charged the village. They had been hiding for hours without fire or rest waiting for the signal that this village had been surrounded and they could engage.

After several grueling hours of waiting the signal had finally been sent and now, a village was already taken, even if they didn't know it yet.

Riven nodded to the troops behind her and the sack of this milestone began.

_Timeskip, 2 hours later._

Riven rounded up her comrades, all pleased with their work. The village had been taken so swiftly an alarm had not been sent to other nearby villages. After the guards had been slaughtered (most were napping on their posts and really didn't stand any chance anyway) it was simple cleanup. Most villagers had been out in the open and had been killed almost immediately after the perimeter was secured.

Not a single Ionian had made it out. At least, not without _reason_. Riven smiled, her sword's runes glowing softly, mirroring her emotion. _I hope she comes back. _she thought as she reminisced about the one girl allowed to make it out…

_1 hour previously . . ._

Riven and her comrades were just finishing up the last few stragglers and starting to round up the loot. As she entered one of the last houses she heard a cry of rage and immediately jumped back bringing up her sword on instinct, blocking a knife that was intended for her throat. Riven nodded at the female fair-haired teenager just a few years younger than her by the looks of it who was standing by a kitchen knife set, all the knives had been taken from it and were out, ready to use at even the slightest moments notice. The teenager was in a defensive stance with a knife at her side and another at the ready, in a position to either throw, lunge, or block.

Riven smiled lightly to herself and her sword mirrored her with a light shimmer of light.

_Finally a challenge . . . _

Suddenly, without almost any warning whatsoever the teen threw the knife in her right hand in the same motion grabbing another knife from the table and lunging at her.

Riven of course due to massive training and survival instinct brought her sword up in a counter clockwise motion deflecting the knife and bringing her sword into a defensive stance allowing her to block the lunge and force the girl back.

Riven smiled as the girl leapt back slightly settling into a similar stance then that Riven had seen Katarina using, her body slightly diagonal to an opponent with 1 arm outstretched slightly allowing for blocking and the other arm in a ready point for a stab.

Realising she was at a slight disadvantage in the small entryway Riven backed out of the house and into the sunlight and the girl hesitantly followed, a fierce scowl set on her face as she faced Riven.

Some of Riven's soldiers had started to crowd about the two combatants. Some were starting to ready weapons as if to charge the girl.

"No." Riven growled not looking from her opponent. "This one deserves some respect."

The soldiers who had been readying to attack nodded before sheathing their weapons and sitting by, watching. All of them knew the consequences of disobeying a superior in a time like this. Noxus brooked no insubordination.

Riven and the girl began to slowly circle each other in the quickly forming circle of Noxian soldiers both looking for an opening in the others defense.

The girl attempted to fake a jab with her left arm and Riven suddenly rushed in sideways knocking the blade hand away from herself while bringing up her sword to prevent the second knife from stabbing her in the side and forced her knee into the girls stomach.

Upon hearing a satisfying 'oomf' Riven brought her shoulder to the girls chest barreling through her and forcing the girl back a few steps before twisting sideways and swinging her sword out in an attempt to decapitate the girl before her.

The blade hit nothing but air.

All the surrounding soldiers gasped in awe at the speed of which the girl had thrown herself to the ground once she realized what Riven was going to do.

Naturally, Riven swung her sword down towards the girl who rolled to the side narrowly avoiding the deadly blade bringing up her remaining knife in a defensive stance.

Riven lowered her blade, nodding at her (now slightly confused) opponent and spoke a single word in the common language.

"Go."

The surrounding soldiers gasped at the recognition Riven gave to the Ionian before clearing a pathway for the extremely confused girl who ignored it and followed Riven.

Riven knew the girl was behind her, but she didn't acknowledge her presence. _Not just yet. _she thought to herself.

Getting rather annoyed the girl following her reached out and grabbed Riven's shoulder in an attempt to get her attention.

One second she was looking at this strange commander of the Noxians, the next she was lying on the ground staring up at the sky unable to breath with a sword at her throat.

"I wouldn't suggest making me kill you. You don't deserve to die today." The somehow extremely calm and collected commander with the strange runic sword said.

The girl collected her thoughts as she slowly regained her ability to breathe before uttering a single syllable. "Why?"

The Noxian woman removed from the sword from her neck and grabbed her hand hauling her to her feet as she answered.

"In Noxus, the value of a person and their rights are determined by their strength. You came closer to killing me than any soldier I have under my command has in years. You deserve to live to fight another day." the soldier answered calmly while looking the girl dead in the eye.

The girl blinked as crimson eyes met bright green, very confused (naturally) at this strange turn of events.

Riven gently forced the girl away from the village towards the forest in the general direction of a nearby village, saying "Go."

As the confused girl was heading towards the woodland, she suddenly realized something.

"I never got your name!"

Riven smiled to herself as she responded: "Its RIven. Hopefully we may meet someday on the battlefield!"

Riven smiled as she thought about the girl. That girl had the making of a warrior.

_I hope she fights me again someday . . ._

Little did she know, they would meet again someday. But definitely not as she had expected.

_OK guys I know proportionally this is pretty lousy for Yasuo but I just don't really know how to lengthen his perspective this early on. I promise in the next couple chapter it should start getting better. Anyway, until next time, good luck in solo Q and have a wonderful day._

**PS. I know for those of you reading forward unto summoners rift your probably wondering why that hasnt been updated, I just got really excited for this and finished it very quickly but then got hit by some tests so that should be out soon.**

_This yordle out._


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everybody here again just (sadly) going to ignore Yasuo POV for a few chapters now I feel like i have his character as close to as it should be right now and I dont want to blow it by trying to rush a chapter for him but anyway I hope you enjoy these next few Riven POV chapters that set her interactions with a few other characters. Anyway, lets get to it.**

_Riven POV_

Riven looked around the village inquisitively. It seemed to be a small poor village, explains why it wasn't shown on the map or battle maps they had.

Her and the troops under her command had randomly blundered over a village that wasn't mapped as far as they knew. It was almost funny. They were all eager for their next fight, but it happened in the most unlikely area possible.

Riven sighed, realizing the complications this led to. Orders dictate that all civilians not deemed worthy to live by a commander or higher, would be executed.

"Alright, we have our orders. Kill them."

"Wait!" Shouted a man from the group of people who had been herded into the town center, he appeared to be a warrior of some kind, he had what appeared to be old traditional Ionian armor. He had brown hair, intelligent brown eyes and a light-brown complexion.

Riven simply raised an eyebrow in response.

"Fight me, you coward! Ill show you not to mess with our village!"

Riven smirked, good. This was starting to get interesting.

"I don't suppose you have a weapon?"

The man shook his head slowly, "Your men confiscated it when you brought us here." he explained.

Riven nodded at a nearby soldier to get the man's weapon. "Let's see what your made of."

The man seemed to sigh in relief until he saw Riven draw her sword. The breath catching in his throat as he say her wield a blade that may (or may not) be larger then her with ease.

Riven walked slowly towards the man, the crowd starting to circle around them forming a ring around the two.

Bringing her sword to the ready as a footsoldier scurried up with a sword that was modestly lengthed with what appeared to be several rings on the back likely to add weight to the strike. Riven grinned. Heavier swords like the one the man was now expertly wielding werent easy to come buy, let alone use. No rich bastard would buy one, simply because there was no point in it.

"well then, shall we get at it?"

The man simply nodded. "Be warned, I am the master of the Wuju style!"

Riven's eyes widened slightly as she realized the implications before she raised her sword on instinct to block a blow meant for her neck. _Wuju style _was one of the famed Ionian techniques she had learned about in the military. It was traditionally used by samurai's and was a technique of quick attacks that required extreme practice to be able to master. The _wuju _technique favored moderately weighted blades usually sabre's or cutlasses of some kind that let the user strike extremely fast with extreme force. It was known that some masters had the ability to strike a killing blow faster than some humans were able to process the fact that they had been struck.

Riven grinned slightly as she shifted her weight under her blade, her runic blade flickering slightly in apprehension, "Wuju style, huh? This is about to get very interesting then." She said before she forced herself forward knocking the wuju bladesman away from her.

The man seemed confused for a second before realizing that he must be against a **very **competent fighter for them to 1) be able to survive his strike, and 2) be able to recognize the wuju style. Growing slightly uneasy the man looked at her visage (and blade) and it started to dawn on him just who he had messed with.

Riven grinned slightly, seeing just how uneasy her simply being able to survive his first strike had made the man before announcing, "For I am Riven, The Soul of Noxus."

. . . and then she attacked. First she dashed towards him a fearsome prospect in of itself, physics should disagree with almost everything she was doing, she was dragging with her a sword that probably weighed more than SHE did with enough speed that the wuju master's strike no longer seemed nearly as impressive.

Bringing her sword about from her side, Riven swung in a great ark, going from low right to high left. Usually this blade was enough to cleave completely through anybody foolish enough to get in the way. Luckily for the bladesmen, he was able to react quickly enough to bring up his sword and live, although it was still funny seeing him getting thrown out of the ring by the sheer momentum of which the somewhat petite women before him had just struck.

Luckily all the Noxian soldiers had realized what was happening and backed up preventing anyone (But the bladesmen) from being hurt.

Riven chuckled softly while her blade lightly flashed, seeing as how completely surprised and winded the blademaster was as her soldiers tried to help the man back to his feet and reform the gap in the ring.

Riven smiled lightly as the man looked at her in a new way, rather than contempt and hatred he now looked at her with frustration, a little fear, and what appeared to be respect. "I see what you mean by 'this getting interesting'."

Riven and the man both chuckled softly as he sword lightly crackled with electricity, although it might have been a bit more of a nervous instinct for the wuju master.

Both seemed to reach an unsaid agreement as they leveled their blades at each other.

This time, the wuju master struck first with blinding speed. Riven countered with equally impressive speed before they proceeded to trade even blows with each other before the wuju bladesman did a feat that Riven would remember for the rest of her life.

As Riven prepared to parry a strike from the blademaster, she realized it was a feint by the muscle tension and stance of his body and brought her sword towards where he _actually _struck before he performed an amazing feat. Even though she felt contact with his blade, he managed to beyond her comprehension of speed, bring his sword around to the _other _unguarded side of her body and managed to score a slice on her cheek, it would prove to not be fatal, as by instinct she had realized she was in danger and leapt backwards preventing herself from being decapitated by a hair's breadth.

The pair briefly disengaged from the fight, breathing heavily but not bringing their blades an inch lower from their previous position. To any casual passerby, they would assume the pair where preparing to fight, when in reality the only thing giving away the fact in that moment that they had already engaged being the amount of sweat starting to accumulate on either's body.

Riven grinned widely while she breathed, "I will remember you as long as I live, Wuju master." she breathlessly murmured.

Surprisingly, he heard her. "As will I, although i doubt that will be very long for one of us."

Nodding in agreement, Riven decided to change tactics. This man was obviously faster than her even if it was not by a very large amount, but speed was really only useful on the offense, when defending it was still important as you had to be able to react, but with _his _speed it appeared to be much more powerful used offensively. Remembering back to what she knew about the _wuju _technique, Riven realized that it was usually best in quick fights rather than extended engages and was not much use for defense, especially against one of such strength as her.

Calculating the approximate distance between them Riven leapt spinning, bringing her blade about in a clockwise motion with enough force that she had once cracked a friend of hers, Darius, heavy armor with it. And that was no easy feat by the fact that the armor was almost as heavy as her blade.

The blasman, to his credit, only wasted half a second of surprise before leaping away.

Her blade crackling with energy, her face set in a determined stare and her eyes staring intently at him, she barely landed on her feet before performing a replica of the motion in the opposite direction with the same blinding speed.

The wuju master stumbled back another step, the circle around the pair following suit becoming more of an oval from the brutal assault, he tried to find a weak point in her movement while staying at a somewhat safe distance.

Her sword faintly lighting up the plaza with its brilliant green glow, Riven breathed out slightly before leaping a third time.

Unlike the times before where she had simply spun sideways, this time she performed a complete front-flip bringing her directly above the bladesman before bringing down her sword in a deadly but beautiful ark.

Face pale with pure terror, the bladesmen leapt backwards desperately bringing his sword up to a half-blade stance in a desperate attempt to block, deflect, or otherwise reduce the damage from such a deadly blow.

In fairness, he DID survive the blow, and partially block the damage. But the immense weight and force of the strike forced onto one knee so fast that his shin broke.

And thats when her blade hit the ground.

The shockwave released from her blade-or rather _her_ into the ground not only killed the master of the _wuju _style, but forced him backwards several feet until his head rested on the ground in front of the edge of the circle, his blade laying nearby but still gripped loosely in his hand.

Breathing out a last sigh, Riven slowly went forward checking her opponent for a pulse. Finding none, she slowly stood on shaky feet.

Nodding towards her comrades she carefully picked up the wuju bladesman blade and turned to the group of Ionians, now huddling together in slight fear.

"Who here, is second in seniority of the _wuju _disciple?"

A young man who appeared to be a few years older than Riven with brown hair, black eyes, and slightly tanned skin raised his hand. "That would be me."

Bringing the blade to him, Riven gave him the blade. "I am sorry to have to slay one of your masters strength, but I would not be permitted to let one as strong as him live, it is war after all. I am able, to give you his sword in the hopes that you may reform the _wuju _disciple."

Looking surprised, the young and gently took the blade from her outstretched hand.

As he slowly retracted the sword, now faintly colored in blood, Riven turned to the tightly grouped Ionians. She was going to say something, but decided against it. Instead she settled for rallying her troops and leading onwards towards the objective set for them.

Once the medics got to her, which inevitably always happened, they demanded she let them dress the wound across her cheek the wuju master had given her.

She had immediately refused, insisting that a scar be left to remind her about the warrior she described as "Worthy of my memory for many years to come." and simply washed the wound and later, although she did not know it yet, she would apply white battle paint over it to remind her of the hospitality the Ionian people would show her.

_Hello again everyone, sorry for the late update (darn you provisionals!) but anyway here is this epic battle scene between Yi's mentor and Riven. I hope you guys like the title I gave her, I feel it is what it would be if she was still a Noxian commander (or maybe captain if she got promoted) when she joined the league. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, sorry If I don't update that regularly for the next few weeks, I am attempting to run multiple stories at once which may or may not be the best idea for me as I am probably going to be tryharding with solo que for a bit. Anyway, soon I should have out my next chapter for my halo/league of legends Xover if you guys care about that and I will be starting another story on the Elder Scrolls that will be a Female Alduin x Dovahkiin fanfic for those of you interested. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed ths and hope that you look forward to reading more of my material soon._


End file.
